(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure of an automobile.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In vehicle body frames of automobiles, with a view to securing safety, the rigidity of a part of a vehicle body where occupants ride is increased by adopting a framework in which side-frames which extend in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body and cross members which are joined to the side-frames from a transverse direction of the vehicle body are combined together. For example, such a vehicle body frame is disclosed in JP-A-10-314869.
In addition, with a view to increasing the safety with respect to impacts to sides of a vehicle or side-impacts, vehicle body frame structures are adopted in which side sills are disposed in parallel alongside the side-frames on the outside thereof, and impact absorbing members are provided between the side-frames and the side sills so disposed. Normally, the impact absorbing members are, for example, members of a hollow cross section which are adapted to be deformed earlier than the cross members when an impact force of a predetermined value or greater is inputted sideways to the side sills. Impact energy exerted sideways on the side sill is absorbed by virtue of the deformation of the relevant member, so that the impact force so exerted is lessened.
On the other hand, cost reductions are demanded in vehicle body frames as well as other parts of the automobiles. However, since the structure in which the impact absorbing members are additionally provided between the side-frame members and the side sill members increase the number of components associated with the vehicle body frame, there is a problem that a cost-related burden is increased.